Clay tiles are well known, and an example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 478,171 (Rapp). It is also known to simulate clay tiles with metal panels, an example of such being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 626,006 (Heidt).
Panels designed to be attached to each other and used primarily as walls are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,724 (Ridder), 3,289,375 (Cline), and 3,992,839 (LaBorde).